To Be a Gladiator
by cara.watson
Summary: Written in first person. Changes from perspectives. Quinn and Charlie’s relationship is emphasized. Will Quinn and Charlie get a happily ever after? Will their story be the story of a lifetime? Or is their love forbidden by forces unknown?
1. Introduction: Quinn

Quinn:

It was a rainy day, we were in his car watching the apartment above. The assignment was simply to watch for any activity but the party we were to watch was already asleep. "You know I used to kill Kings, KINGS! Now I'm stuck watching a man whose only significant fact is that he's on the radar of B613 and he enjoys pizza with pineapple on it! I would ask you if you wanted to get out of here but you know how command would react," Said Charlie, "Robin, to be a B613 agent you need to be patient and I've learned to be that, but it just seems like my jobs have slowed down, does that mean I'm not trustworthy anymore? Questions will never be answered, but I'm ok with that, I guess I'm just glad that I'm not alone right now." I cupped his face and traced his cheekbone with my thumb. "Don't worry, Char, you'll get better jobs in due time we just have to prove ourselves by doing our jobs. For now we can enjoy the quiet moments." I leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly and leaned in towards me. His hands reached to hold my face as my arms went around his neck. Passionate kisses became ravenous as we held each other with our mouths. He pushed his chest against mine as he reached over to lean my seat back. He successfully managed to lay me flat in the car seat, it was one of those weird cars that was easy to sleep in if it's an overnight journey you're taking. For now it would be a helpful tool in Charlie and I's adventure of the night. I pulled him on top of me as he kissed my neck and sucked on the skin of my cleavage, leaving me a hickey. He came back to my lips, kissing me as if it were the only thing he wanted. It was so passionate we hadn't noticed the man we were supposed to be watching walk out of his room, and into the living room, picking up the phone. I saw him moving out of the corner of my eye as soon as Charlie decided to journey north. I pushed him off. He got a confused look on his face as he went in for another kiss. I simply pushed his head away so that he was facing the man's window. He shrugged his shoulder in disappointment of the turn of events. "And right as things got interesting, damn." He went back to his seat then leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I brought my seat back up from being reclined and reached for his hand. He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. He reached toward my thigh and rested his hand there as he fumbled about with his laptop. I saw a voice reading being recorded as the man talked on the phone. He hung up after receiving and giving one sentence each. "The hawk has been terminated?" "Affirmative". The guy went back to his room and laid back in bed. Charlie smirked and turned towards me. "I'll report this to command and... yeah we need to stay here, but we can make this moment way more interesting than his night will be." I bit my lip as he leaned in for another kiss. Our lips met and we started making out again. Our tongues fought for dominance as he once again leaned my seat back and got on top. "Now where were we?" He asked anxiously. "About here," I said as I started to unbuckle his belt. He smiled as he kissed me deeply and then kissed my neck as he started to unbutton his shirt. He took off my shirt over my head and I put my arms around his neck as he grabbed my waist. He discarded his shirt to the back seat. His abs were very defined and his shoulder and arm muscles were well toned, this man was like a sculpture, sharp jawline and defined muscles. I couldn't get enough of him. Our kisses became deeper and I felt him becoming hard. He slid off his pants all the way and they laid in a pile by his feet. He grinned as I pulled his waist closer so that our waists were together. His growth pushed against his boxer briefs as if it was fighting to come out. Charlie sucked on the skin of my neck and lifted me up to unhook my bra. He reached down and started slipping off my pants. He got on his knees as I pushed my seat back for more room. He started on my neck and kissed me all over going down, further and further until he was at my thighs. I ran my hands through his sandy brown hair as he kissed me in places that made my legs shake. He smiled as he heard my moan. He slid off my thong and started spreading my legs more. I threw my head back as he licked and kissed me in more places that made me weak. I lightly grabbed the nape of his neck to bring his face up to my face and kissed him deeply, tasting myself as his tongue was an exhibition of his passion. As soon as he pulled down his boxer briefs I wrapped my legs around his waist. It started to rain really hard, but we were too caught up in the moment to care about our surroundings. Our kisses got deeper as our bodies came closer together. He cupped my face and kissed me with such passion I couldn't imagine a better moment. These moments had become more and more regular, but not so much that we got tired of them, we were far from that. Our stake outs had gotten more or less obsolete. We never got bored necessarily, well not since we teamed up on missions. Since the first night I met him I knew we'd be more than coworkers, quite a lot more indeed. We only lasted a week of dating without sleeping with each other. We were both ready and the night we decided to do it was also the night that I had my first assassination job and it was our way of celebrating. Charlie and I met while I was doing a job for Huck, I was going to get information for OPA for a client. Apparently B613 had the same idea and Charlie spotted me while I was in a bush. It all happened so fast, but I remember it as if it were yesterday. He leisurely walked over to me from his car and I stood up and saw him face to face. He was at least 6 feet tall, the perfect height, since I was 5'6. I was immediately attracted to him and it seemed that he was to me as well. We talked for awhile while still watching our target, when he had commented how he'd noticed me on some other stake out missions. I had remarked how it was strange that OPA and B613 had us on the same missions and on the opposite side of the law. He pushed me against the wall and admitted how he found me distracting and was usually mesmerized during his missions. I apologized and then looked into his deep green eyes. At that moment I knew it was fate even though I don't necessarily believe in fate it was just something about the way he talked and looked at me. Then we collided. His hand on the side of my face, holding my head as he embraced me with his lips. I snapped back into the moment as Charlie waited for my approval. I nodded my head and kissed his lips ferociously and he welcomed it with groans of pleasure. I threw my head back in delight and smiled as he came back to my mouth and the passion fled through our lips. We climaxed at the same time and just stayed there for a moment. We sighed and started making out again. It was endless kissing all night, we couldn't get enough of each other. We picked up all our clothes from around the car, some we threw to the back seat to get out of the way and some were by my feet where we discarded our boundaries. I threw him his boxer briefs as I picked up my thong which were underneath his discarded pants. He smiled as he caught his underwear in his hand and looked me up and down shamelessly. Then he looked down, yet again he was hard, then he looked at me, "Too bad it's morning," "I don't know if you count 5 am as morning quite yet," I said as I climbed over the middle console and sat on top of him. "But this will be the last time tonight, I'm expected at OPA at 8:30, it is later than usual but at least that gives me more time with you," I said as I ran my hand through his hair and then down to his jawline. I pushed his chin up so that I could kiss his lips again. He gripped my waist with both his hands as I reached down with my free hand to take care of his boner. I rode him for a couple minutes, the whole time without losing grip with our lips. Our mouths hovered over each other's as we took in the moment. We had gotten closer and closer and we were already inseparable, although not even the gladiators knew about us. I had told them I was seeing some people when in fact it was just Charlie. I didn't know how Huck would hold up if I told him that I was dating one of his ex-coworkers, actually, Charlie was once a mission of Huck's and Charlie had a deep circle on his thigh from where Huck had drilled a hole into him. It was healed now but the skin that covered it was a deep purple color almost like a permanent bruise. I had a feeling Huck knew about us, but it was kind of a rule in B613 that you can't date another agent but we weren't really rule followers after all. I came back in the moment to feel him nibbling on my ear lobe and then coming back to kiss me on my lips again. Charlie was breathing heavily and then I realized so was I. I climbed off him and put my clothes on piece by piece. Charlie was still admiring my body as I finally put my shirt back on and sat back in my seat. He grinned and finally sighed as he reached down to get his boxers. He buckled his belt and zipped up the zipper. As he buttoned his shirt back up again I admired his toned muscles in his arms and his abs. He ran his hands through his hair and fixed it because it had been messed up in the action of the night. He held my hand as we watched the man wake up and get changed. I looked away because his skin had been deformed in a skin grafting. I was not one to lose my grip but it covered his whole body and also in fact he was not a small man so his extra jiggly fat brought distaste to my mouth. Charlie laughed and then looked at me. "Im proud to say that that was not me, I work with other methods. By the way, Always let me know when our next mission together is. I don't know why you wouldn't or why command wouldn't tell us, but if all else fails, I'll just make you my next mission," He smiled as he once again leaned in for a kiss. I welcomed it but then pushed him away, "I have to go to work now, you know how Olivia and them feel when I'm late. I would ask you to drive me there but i don't know how Huck would react." He groaned, "Maybe it's time to stop keeping this secret, we both know we belong together so why not make it official?" I raised my eyebrows "... Charlie what do you.." I stopped talking as he reached over and opened the glove department. He pulled out a small jewelry box and I covered my mouth with one hand. "I was going to wait until tonight, I have dinner reservations, but... we've been dating for a while now, I can't wait... and I feel as if I can't live without you, I'm not one who's known to be sentimental, but with you everything is different, so, Robin, I was wondering if you want to take that first step into the sunlight with me, I've gotten Rowan's permission, surprisingly, but I think he knew how much you mean to Olivia and I asked Olivia too, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life and not being lonely and miserable in the cage of B613. Will you please marry me, Quinn Perkins?" That was one of the few times he had ever called me by my actual name he usually called me Robin, we had code names for each other because we agreed that names were overrated as neither Charlie or Quinn were our given names. Before I answered I took his hand, tears forming in my eyes. "It's about damn time, Charlie, of course I will." I said, then pulled his face towards mine into a deep kiss. "We can still go out to eat right?" He asked as he slid the ring on my finger. "Of course, I'm not one to turn down food." We laughed together then he brought my finger up to his mouth to kiss. "Oh man do I love you," I said, smiling as he kissed me. We could feel each other's smile against our lips as we tried to let go but couldn't. Finally we parted lips. "Now I have to go to work, and you can take me. I was going to have you drive my home so I could drive myself, but this will be easier. I'm glad I changed before we came to the stakeout or else I'd be going back to work with the same clothes." I laughed and he smiled at me, I continued. "I had no idea Olivia knew, maybe that's why she would smile when I said I was going out with someone else, you little tease aren't you." He grinned and moved a piece of my hair back behind my ear, "You know it." He chuckled. Then continued, "I just figured since her approval is big to you, I'd be a good boyfriend and make sure you'd have assurance and not have a reason to actually say no, so for awhile now, your answer will be playing in my head and then, the anticipation of our marriage will be harsh." I remembered something he said earlier, "But how did Command approve of this, I can't imagine why Rowan would agree just for the happiness of his agents, maybe he's planning something." "Or... maybe he already knew and decided there were bigger matters to worry about, we're still getting all our jobs done and actually we've been more efficient since we've been working together," He replied, with a huge smile on his face. "Now to get you to work, you can show off the ring that nobody except Liv had a heads up on." We laughed simultaneously and leaned over the middle console into another embracing kiss. This was the most kissing we'd ever done in one night, and it was nice, I'd keep this in my mind all day. He started up the car and as soon as he got onto the main road he rested his hand in between my legs and drove like that the whole way to the Olivia Pope Associates building. "Now I'm guessing Huck knows about my plans too, and I can't promise he'll be approving, but I think he's in a good place with his family right now so he should be fine in the area of other people's happiness," Said Charlie, getting out of his side of the car from behind the wheel. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He gave me a hand to help me get out, it was almost as if he knew I'd be sore from the last night's fun. As soon as I got out of the car and closed the door, he pushed me against the car and brought me in for another kiss. "I guess it's time for us both to go to work now, goodbye, I'll see you later tonight. Call me." He said while gazing into my eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Couldn't have imagined a better night... anyways, I'll call you later or I'll meet you at home." He winked at me, "All right, catch you later." He leaned in for another kiss and I could feel a smile against my own lips. We released each other and he walked back to the driver's side. "Bye, Robin." "Bye, Charlie." We waved to each other as he drove off to go work at his full time job with B613 which was a secret organization under the pretense of Acme Unlimited, which was a paper company. I smiled to myself as I watched his steel black Ferrari with tinted windows fade out of view. I walked into the office with a grin on my face and Huck gave me a weird look. "What's up with you?" He asked with a suspicious tone. I lifted my hand to show off my ring finger which held the very expensive diamond ring. "Where the hell did you get that from?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Can you at least pretend to be happy for me, Huck, I can't bear you not approving of Charlie, me and him have a different relationship than you and him obviously." His eyes got wide. "YOU AND CHARLIE? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to have anything to do with a B613 agent!" "And yet here I am talking to you... He's different, Huck, he loves me, he asked Olivia for her blessing, and he got permission from command, now that's hard to do and he did it for me, so you can either mope around about it or we can actually do our job." Huck shrugged and went back to work. "I'm not an agent anymore, you know this," he said. "But you still operate under command, you may not want to be but you can't just quit B613, that's impossible, you're still being controlled by command, therefore you're still part of B613." "I have a family now, you now have somebody they can take from you, that's called a weakness, command doesn't tolerate weakness, therefore they won't tolerate you." I scoffed at the remark, "It's a weakness until you make it your strength, as I said, Command approved so either they will sabotage it or they will let it be since Rowan only cared about his flesh and blood, I rather not think about a bad outcome. I had a good night just let me work off that so I'm not in a shitty mood." Huck scoffed in a disdainful tone. "Hey! Don't be moody, I'm engaged to Charlie and there's nothing you can do about that, so just chill out, I'm not any different, I'm just in a little better mood. So please if you're going to be like this I'd rather not have to deal with you today." He rolled his eyes. I heard someone enter the room. "WAIT YOU AND CHARLIE ARE ENGAGED?!" It was Abby, she entered the room with wide eyes and a wide smile. I smiled back at her. "Yeah it actually just happened this morning, he was going to do it at dinner tonight, but he said he didn't want to wait any longer, but of course we're still going to the dinner because we both really love food." I laughed at my own remark then checked Abby's face, she ran towards me and hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me about Charlie, I'm not like Huck, you know, so what did he propose to you in bed or something? Sorry that sounds creepy, how did he propose? Tell me everything!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Sit down we might as well have a meeting about it, I'll bet Olivia will want to know too, I highly doubt Huck or Harrison want to, though." Harrison walked in. "What will I not want to hear?" He glanced at my ring finger. "Who's the lucky fellow?" "Charlie, I believe you know him, maybe." His eyes got big. "OH, yeah I know him, seems a little... I don't know B613-ish," I laughed, "Aren't we all." Harrison chuckled. "Ain't that the truth." He said as Olivia walked in. "Hey, Liv, sleep alright?" Asked Huck. "Yes I did, Thank you. is everything all right? You seem on edge." He shrugged and looked at me. "Oh you heard." Liv said. "If she wants to affiliate herself with that... thing" "Hey!" I yelled, picking up a close book and throwing it at him. "I could say the same about you to your wife, but I respect you too much to judge you. You've changed, and Charlie has too so back off." Huck laughed and then Olivia intervened. "Guys, guys, let's congratulate Quinn on her engagement and get to work, I have a client who's coming soon and do you really think she's going to hire an office where the people can't even work together and disagree on EVERYTHING? I think not, Huck, chill out and Quinn, I'm happy for you, as soon as Charlie asked me, I knew he was a great guy, he cares about you." Abby dropped her jaw. "He asked Olivia? That's so cute! Ok who is the client, Liv?" I was glad she changed the subject because I was not about to say that we spent the night in the car at a stake out for B613 watching a strange overweight man who had grafted skin. Then after we occupied our time doing things together, he popped the question. It's not necessarily the most romantic way to do it but for me it meant the world. I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie, his kisses, his eyes, his face, and goddamn, his body. I snapped out of my daze as Olivia muttered the name of our new client. "The First Lady." I heard the mumbles around the room. "What now?" We laughed as we remembered the last time she came to our office in need of help. It was a case with her daughter, she had gotten into some drugs in school and then the First Lady found them and also used them, unluckily for her a White House assistant person had seen her and had freaked out and accidentally leaked it to the press. That was a hard case, the way we handled it was by saying it was medicine for her blood pressure. I don't know how they had believed us, it was obviously not, but the White House staff member agreed to drop the case and admit that she had only looked for a second and didn't take enough time to analyze the situation for the small price of keeping her job, and keeping the dirt under the surface from which we found it. That was the way we worked, we threatened to resurface some of their past indiscretions in return for them spreading rumors, so that took care of that. A phone started ringing, I realized it was mine and that it was indeed, Charlie. I became giddy whenever I thought about him, how unprofessional of me, I managed to hide it while I was with him, well to the best of my ability anyways. "H..Hey. I decided to call you instead of anticipating when you'd call me... so... how's your day? Who's your next client?" I walked out of the room and sat down at my desk. "Hey, I'm... fine a little hyper and energetic but fine. Our next client is our best paying customer, can you take a guess?" He chuckled, "Best paying customer as in most repeated customer or the richest?" I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "How about both." "Hmm... Oh so that must make it the First Lady ...I'd make a bet of it," "Well to boost your confidence, yes, you're right, seeing as she is one of the few repeating customers to come over 5 times." We shared a laugh and I heard a gunshot. "Everything ok?" "Oh yeah, finally got a real mission, it was too easy though, by the way, hopefully you can save some of that energy for at home haha." "Wouldn't you like that, huh." I could tell he smirked from the silence that came afterwards. "Of course I would, and I think you'd benefit from it too." We both laughed lightly and at that moment I couldn't wait to get home. "Oh by the way, you were sort of right about Huck, he did not seem to like the idea of me and you, but me and Olivia both gave him a piece of our mind, but I did it respectfully. Can't have a mad Huck am I right?" "Yeah definitely. I would like him to be at our wedding, actually because he has had a tremendous part in your life after he was ordered to save you after that bombing. I can't thank him enough for that, you give me a purpose, eh this is all cheesy shit isn't it." I grinned. "No, no it's ok, you can continue if you like, sensitive Charlie is one of my favorites." He coughed, "Excuse me? Are you saying that me showing emotion is a... turn.. on?" "What if I... was?" "Then I'd be running to your office right now without a care about being judged by Huck." "I didn't think you cared, about his thoughts." "I don't, but you do so I respect that, I'll just keep it in my pants til I get home, anticipation is one hell of a thing. Makes sense why I couldn't wait til tonight." "Ok well I'll let you continue with your job because I can tell when you're enjoying one. I love you, call me when you're done if you want to." "Of course I will, well, go beat the shit out of your case, Perkins, I know you'll breeze through it. I love you too, I don't know how late I'll be out, take care of yourself, and tell Huck that he can suck my ass if he has something to say as to why I shouldn't be with you, because quite frankly, I would risk getting assassinated by a B613 agent if you decided you didn't want to be with someone who kills people and invades people's privacy for a living." I laughed and smiled to myself. "Oh, Char, you know how to make work miserable don't you, now I have to wait til I get home to show you how I really feel about all this flattery. I guess you're lucky we're both agents and command even gave us his blessing so, screw off Huck! Ok I have to go, the First Lady is here." "Ok, see you later. By the way, from now on let's not talk about Huck because he's irrelevant to us now, I know he's your mentor and everything but I still don't trust his authority. Goodbye, Robin, I gotta finish this job." "Bye." He hung up right after I heard another sound coming from his target. It was a muffled scream, probably muffled by duck tape over the person's mouth, by the pitch it was most likely a man. I set my phone on my desk and went back to the main area where Mellie and the OPA staff were all sitting at the conference table. "Who was that?" Asked Abby. "Nosy as always are we?" "Well it is part of the job." I shrugged "It's sad how true that is. It was just Charlie, checking up and seeing what people thought of the ring." Yeah that was a lie, we we're talking about our jobs and our anticipation of getting home, but they didn't need to know that. "Oh how great! Congratulations, Quinn!" It was Mellie's turn to admire the ring that was now on my left ring finger. Huck rolled his eyes and I glared at him. He looked away and looked at Liv. "What can we do for you, Mrs. Grant?" Asked Liv. "First of all, stay away from my husband, we may be going through a divorce right now but we don't need the press pressuring us to come clean as to the real reason we're separating, it's smart for all of our careers now, do you understand?" Liv crossed her arms. "You know damn well it's your husband who has been coming to my apartment so you might want to give him this lecture instead." Mellie clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I have but you know how stubborn he is, it's a great pair, two stubborn people who refuse to stop seeing each other isn't it." "I mean there are two different ways you could interpret that. I'm sure the press would love to hear about Andrew." They laughed and then then met each other in a hug. "How have you been, Mellie? How are things with Andrew?" "Yeah we've been fine, I hope this all blows over, you know I'm going to miss you hanging around in the White House, it's like my purpose for being on fire is burning out." "Ah well, I'm sure we'll see plenty of each other on the tv. To what do I owe this pleasure today?" Mellie signed. "Teddy isn't doing very well in preschool, he's been behind in the languages and I want to hire a tutor but I feel as if they will call him underdeveloped and I can't help but feel guilty since I induced the pregnancy. Can you help me by hiring a tutor and keeping him here sometimes to help him catch up, I know it's a lot to ask, but Andrew can come here and help sometimes even if it raises suspicions I think it's the best idea instead of risking someone like a journalist seeing." I cut in, "I... I've had some experience with young kids, and I've worked with some underdeveloped kids before, I'd be honored if I'd be the one to help Teddy, he really is a sweet boy." Mellie smiled, "Great, great, you guys can take shifts, if you want, I'm paying generously, my son's education is very important if I'm going to be the next president. The family is always inspected and we already have been, but with Teddy being older he'll be more susceptible to bullying if he's not as bright as the rest of his age group." I smiled as she only glanced between Abby, Liv, and I. Even though Harrison and Huck were both fathers, the women of this office were more trustworthy to keep their temper when they were upset. Stephen still hadn't come in and I was starting to wonder why. "Where's Stephen? Isn't he usually the first person here?" I asked. Liv spoke up, "He and his wife went out on a small vacation for the weekend, he just told me this morning, he didn't ask for absent pay, so he's just using up his vacation days." I nodded, "Makes sense, it's only been what, 3 months since they went on their honeymoon to France and they were gone 4 days, why do they need so much time alone in expensive places?" "It's something about luxury, you'll understand on your honeymoon with Charlie, have you talked about a date yet?" Asked Abby, she and her husband Leo got married a year ago and they had gone to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. "No we haven't, it's so new, I can work it into the conversation tonight at dinner though, I'll let you know if we decide, or you can wait for the invitation." My mind wandered to the memories from hours earlier while I was still in the car with Char. The thought of us getting married seemed unreal. The way I talked about setting the date I was practically daydreaming and Abby had to snap me back into focus. The OPA members were all looking at me and smiling. I looked around at everyone's face. "Guys, what are you doing just standing around gawking don't you have some fixing to do or something?" They shrugged and turned towards Mellie. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" Asked Olivia. "Yeah actually, Liv, I need you to stop by the Oval Office, Fitz has been a little on edge with his hopeful reelection and I know you're also the head of the campaign, I need you to calm his nerves. We may never have been in love but he is my best friend. Oh lord help that nobody finds out all of "our" kids are actually Andrew's and mine, that would end in hell fire, that marriage agreement was hard on both of us especially when we were both in love with other people, but I did what I had to do to help my best friend." We all had heard about how they did it as a business arrangement and since they had both agreed to it for the business opportunity. Mellie would get to the top by proving her worth in office by doing the best she could with the people of America. They had only recently filed for divorce as soon as people realized their passion was long gone, little did they know it was never there. They would have to wait at least a year for the long awaited couples could be officially together. Liv and Fitz could be together after America accepts their president as an eligible bachelor. Liv would be his girlfriend, not just his mistress and Mellie and Andrew would finally get married. She always wore a ring that Andrew gave her on her wedding day, it was her so called Marriage band and nobody knew besides a few select people, also it was unknown that Fitz and Olivia shared promise rings. Liv wore Fitz's Great grandmother's "Doux Bebé" ring on her left hand's pointer finger. It was all a complex love square, by day Mellie and Fitz used to pretend to be the most passionate couple in politics then at night they each slept in another person's bed. I was all of a sudden so glad that Charlie was not a high profile man, I don't know if I could deal with that spotlight. I on occasion had been on a talk show when dealing with certain high profiled clients. One of them being Olivia Pope of OPA, aka one of my best friends. It truly was an honor getting to work here, I had been acquired after being framed for a bombing. I didn't remember it all, I had been in the vicinity of the explosion and had been rendered unconscious. I was brought to D.C. in Olivia's hope that I would work for her in her Olivia Pope's and Associates business. I had been hired by Harrison, and have worked here ever since. I was hired four years ago, and in fact it will be a week until it's officially 4 years. I didn't expect anybody to realize it but me and Charlie would celebrate me being saved and us being together. We were star-crossed lovers even if we didn't want to admit because we weren't very sentimental people, well at least we're usually not, but today it was a little different because now everyone knows. My train of thought went back to Charlie and I wondered what he was doing. I noticed the rest of the gladiators were conversing with Mellie so I went back to my office. I picked up my phone then put it back down, it had only been 3 hours since he called and I didn't want to seem clingy. Huck peeked in and it was my turn to roll me eyes. "Listen... Quinn, I know how much Charlie means to you, I'm sorry. Me and him just don't see eye to eye on most things and we've become, well, I wouldn't say enemies, but we're on different teams now. I respect your decision, and you're right. Me and him aren't much different, we were both trained the same and we've had practically the same treatment, you're the first woman he's been with since I've known him. Sure he's had relationships to get information, but you and him, you brought a good out of him that I didn't know existed. I truly am happy for you, I'll leave you alone now, I'm sorry for acting wrongfully." He turned to leave. "Wait, Huck, this means a lot, I didn't like the fact that you didn't approve of something I did, you're my mentor, but you're also like the big brother I never had, everything I've done I've looked to you for approval and I was scared that the biggest moment of my life would be our downfall. I couldn't imagine my wedding day without you there." He smiled slightly. "I couldn't imagine being on your bad side, you're incredible Quinn, Charlie is a lucky man." I smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Huck, let's get back to work." He waved and walked back to his office. I smiled to myself, wait until Charlie heard about this. I looked at my phone debating whether to call Charlie or not. I decided to leave it until I got home, we would have plenty of time to talk at dinner. I looked at the clock, the day had gone by slow. I got to work around 8:20 am and it was now 12:57 pm. For how long other days felt this one was feeling as if it went by fairly slow, with no major client problem, it was not as exciting around the office. Also with the anticipation of seeing Charlie again made me want time to go faster. I guess waiting for something makes time go slower, I hate how time works. I looked down at my hand. The sight of the ring brought a smile to my face. It hadn't always been smooth riding for me and Charlie, some bumps in the road set us apart but we always came back to each other. There was one part where I thought we were done for. It's a long story, we both made some dumb mistakes and we both misinterpreted each other's actions. It was 2 months of misery and then we finally listened to each other, that's our problem, we're stubborn. When we got back together we were all over each other while apologizing in between. Since then there have been a few hiccups but no one has ever made me feel like Charlie does and he's said the same about me. We were happy now and that's important in a relationship. We cherished the unblemished moments as few as they are. We are both busy people so we take what we can get. I heard a knock on my office door. I turned around to face Olivia. "Teddy will be over in about 45 minutes, you need me to stay and keep you company?" I smiled. "Only if you want to, but Mellie has a specific job for you to do today, I'll be ok by myself, but thank you." Liv smiled back, "I was just making sure, you're not obligated to go solo on this one." "Maybe I'll ask Charlie to come over, that way we can spend some more time together." "That's a great idea, and... while he's over don't get too... close, a young child can't have a compromised moral at such a young age." We laughed heartily and someone entered behind Olivia through the main office doors. "Wow so this is what it's like at OPA... disappointing." I knew that voice anywhere. "Speaking of the devil." I said to Olivia. "Yeah no kidding, well good luck I'll leave you to it." She turned around and walked out passing Charlie as she walked out of the office to go to the White House. As she passed Charlie she barely skimmed his shoulder as he jumped out of the way. "Now that is a girl on a mission," he said as he looked at me. We smiled at each other. "Now what did she say 'good luck' for? And you said 'Speaking of the devil' so I'm assuming you were talking about me." I chuckled. "Yes we were, and you really are the devil, no heads up on stopping by? No matter I was about the call you anyways, you're right, anticipation is one hell of a thing." I smiled as he grinned at me and stepped forward grabbing me by the waist and kissing my cheek. "Well I was going to call again but then I figured I'd let you be the one to call since I called first, I didn't want to seem... anxious. Anyways, what did she say 'good luck' for?" He was still holding my waist so I placed my hand on his chest. "Teddy is coming over to the office and I'm going to tutor him since he's falling behind in preschool." Charlie laughed. "You're helping Mellie? I thought you had a mutual dislike for each other, and Teddy is in preschool I didn't know you liked kids." "I don't necessarily, I just have some experience with falling behind children, my little brother was one and then he grew up to be a professor so I think I'm good to go." Charlie looked in my eyes and smiled. "Your brother's name is Bryan, right?" "Yeah..." "When's the last time you've seen him?" "It's been a couple months I spotted him in a coffee shop, he still thinks I'm dead you know." Charlie's eyes were filled with compassion as he saw the hint of pain and regret form in my eyes. His eyes gave me comfort as I thought of all the memories of me and my brother, but I could never see him face to face again without dire consequences. "At least we also know you're good with kids, that's why I was about to call you, to ask you if you could come to the office." He looked around the office. "You know...This is the first time I've actually been inside this office, the only other time I've been here I was being interrogated for the murder of Mellie's son, and I was blindfolded the whole time besides being in Liv's office with black sheets all over the windows so I couldn't look around and find information. It's nice to be here without being accused and scorned. Olivia doesn't seem to care much, but that's ok, I don't expect her to since I'm not a very good person." He paused as he thought about what he's done in his life. I set my hand on his chest, reassuring him, we were in the same line of work, if he felt bad I would too. He shook his head and tightened his posture, I could tell he had no regrets. He started again. "Anyways, I wouldn't necessarily say I'm good with kids, I just have a very active inner child, so I can relate to them more, I'll try my best, for you, Robin." I placed my hand on the side of his face. "Thank you, Char. It means a lot, and as long as I'm here you'll always be welcome to stop by and see your fiancé." I winked as his eyes lit up at my newly obtained title. He brought me closer to his body as our lips met in a brief kiss. We separated and looked into each other's eyes again. "I need to tell you something about Huck.." Char interrupted, "I thought we weren't going to talk about him.." "Yeah we weren't but Huck came in here and apologized and.." Huck walked into my office where he found Charlie still holding me by my waist. "Hey, Charlie." Charlie turned around ever so slowly. "Huck.." I turned Charlie's face back towards mine with my finger. "Did you not hear me? Huck is ok with us we don't have to worry anymore." Charlie turned once again to Huck with an apologetic look on his face. Huck stuck his hand out as a gesture of a truce between the two. Charlie took his hand and shook it hard. They released their hands and they both looked back at me. Huck spoke, "I just came in here to let you know that Teddy is here now so might want to stop.." He pointed and waved his hand between Charlie and I. "This," He finished. We laughed with each other while Huck stood there with a straight face. "Teddy is waiting." Huck finally said. "Oh yeah, right. Come on, Robin." Charlie said taking my hand and leading me out the door to the office. We came to face Mellie and Andrew standing in the doorway both with one hand of Teddy's in their own. I smiled as I looked down into the adorable chubby face that was now looking back at me. "Hey, Teddy." I heard coming from behind me. It was Charlie. He crouched down so that he was almost face to face with the small child. A high pitched voice came from the little boy. "Hello, mister." I smiled at the small voice and Charlie's tender face comforting Teddy so that he knew he wasn't in danger. "Are you ready to have fun?" Teddy's face lit up with a big grin. "Yeahhh!" "Come on!" Said Charlie reaching out his hand so that the child could take it. Teddy eagerly took it and followed him into the other room. "That's Charlie? I never did apologize for falsely accusing him. I bet he doesn't like me. Anyways, this means a lot to me, I don't care how long it takes, as long as in the next 4 years he's good in all areas of school." I nodded my head. "My younger brother, Bryan, was falling behind too, I helped him because we couldn't hire a tutor, he's now a professor so I like to believe I had some part in that." Mellie looked impressed. "I'm not saying Teddy needs to be a professor, but as much as you can help him will be a miracle. I can't thank you enough." "Oh it's no problem, Charlie is great with kids, he doesn't like them all that much but he claims to have a very active inner child so he relates to them." Mellie and I laughed. "Sounds great, Andrew, do you want to stay for a while or.." "Yeah, yeah I'll stay here for an hour maybe just spend time with my son." He leaned towards Mellie and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll see you later." He said then walked towards where Charlie had taken Teddy. "Bye, Mellie, have a good day." I said smiling. "Thank you again, I'll come by at 6 to get him, Andrew should only be here for at most half an hour." "Don't worry we'll take good care of him, Andrew will help Teddy get used to coming here, and make him see that he's in no danger here." "Yeah that's fine, I don't want a pupil that doesn't trust me." Mellie turned to leave. "Bye." I said as she walked out the door and into the elevator. I turned to go follow where the two men were. Huck walked out of his office. "I better be going, Javi has a soccer game today. See you tomorrow." He walked to the elevator without waiting for me to say bye to him. I shrugged it off since he still was kind of mad at me for being with Charlie, but he'd get over that soon, hopefully. I found Charlie and Andrew both crouching by Teddy talking in sweet voices to the little boy. I leaned against the doorframe and admired the man with the sandy brown hair. Charlie saw me looking and stood up. He smirked as he walked towards me. He stood beside me and put his arm around my waist. Andrew got up from the floor and walked towards us. "I'll leave you too it." He shook Charlie's hand. "Either me or Mellie will pick him up around 6.." "We've got this, see you later." I said ushering him out the door. "Now we might as well start right away." Charlie looked at me and brought his body close to mine. "Or..." I put my hand on his chest. "We...can't.. Teddy." He lingered his lips over mine and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. I pushed him away and looked at Teddy who was playing with a ball Andrew left with him. Abby then came out of her office and saw Charlie standing by me. She was startled to see Charlie. "Oh, I hadn't realized... you're... Charlie." Charlie looked at me. "Yep I'm Charlie, the mysterious, never mentioned boyfriend and now fiancée to Quinn, is that how relationships work?" I punched him in the arm. "You know I couldn't have." "Yeah I know I just like giving you a hard time." He stuck out his hand for Abby to shake. Abby dodged the hand and brought him into a hug. Charlie grunted and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Um..." Abby started rambling about something but I only heard a few words, "I'm sorry." And "We were wrong" and then finally, "Hopefully we can put our differences in the past." The whole time she was rambling on and apologizing, Charlie just stared at me as if he had never been hugged before by anyone but me. His arms were elevated by his sides, afraid to hug Abby back. I peeled Abby off of him, I didn't know how much longer he could take it. When Abby finally let go she stood and recomposed herself. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.." I put my hand up, "Abby it's fine, he's tougher than you think he is." I took his hand and he squeezed it. "Honestly I'm fine, consider it forgotten, I'm glad you got the real culprit. I'm really glad I wasn't put up to the job though. I feel bad for poor Tom." I smacked his chest with the back of my hand. "Charlieee." I said trying to get him to stop talking. "People are more sensitive about this issue, you can't freely speak about it like this." I whispered into his ear. Charlie shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Abby ignored his little comment about being sorry for Tom. "Leo and I have a date so I'm going to leave now." She said walking to the elevator. "6 o'clock." I said kissing Charlie's cheek. He watched me from behind as I sat on the floor with Teddy and began my lesson, simple words were the foundation of being able to speak clearly and fluently. Charlie sat in the office chair watching us as the hours ticked away. Soon it was 6:00 and I heard the elevator door open. Charlie was holding Teddy and they were pretending Teddy could fly. Teddy had a huge grin on his face as Charlie put him down once he saw Mellie. "Again Again!"Teddy pleaded, "It's time for you to go home now!" Charlie said in a tender voice, pointing towards Mellie walking towards the office. Teddy's face lit up as he ran towards his mom. Charlie watched him go out the door with Mellie as I came to his side. Charlie has such a gentle way with kids, he will be a great father one day. Mellie didn't say anything, she just waved as they entered the elevator, Teddy waved with his small hand and I saw Charlie wave back with the slight movement in his hand. As soon as the elevator door closed and the bell finger signaling them going down a floor, Charlie turned slowly towards me and slid his hand down my side then to my back. This touch gave me a chill. I reached my hand towards his face and traced my finger from his ear to his jawline then cupped his face in my palm. We looked deeply into each other's eyes, "You'd make a great dad." I whispered so that he could barely hear. He smiled as he pushed my hair behind my ear with his free hand. "I'd like to be a good husband to you first." He said as his thumb rested on my cheek and his fingers behind the nape of my neck. The thought of him being my husband made my heart sing. "And I your wife." I said holding the collar of his shirt. He pulled my face closer to his and tenderly pushed our lips together so there was no space between us anymore. Our lips separated as I remembered we were still not the last people in the office. Harrison would be working in his office, but he usually left around 6:30 and it was 6:15. "Wait.." I said turning towards Harrison's office. "We're still not completely alone." Charlie turned my face toward him with his pointer finger. "We can go to dinner now, in celebration." He said with a smile, I could never tell if he unintentionally smiles around me or if he makes sure there's a smile on his face. Right now it seemed genuine. He was looking in my eyes waiting for an answer. "Of course, I haven't eaten all day. I was saving my appetite. Let me gather my things and then we can go." "Ok." He said releasing his hand that was holding my face and the other which was around my waist. He stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. I walked into my office and leaned on the desk for a moment. I touched my lip as the kiss still lingered on them. I grabbed my purse and stuffed my phone inside it. I tidied up my desk and put the files back in the filing cabinet. I turned back around to see Charlie leaning against the doorpost. His eyes were tenderly watching me, he fake coughed as he noticed me looking back at him. "Almost ready?" He said as I started walking towards him. "Yep. Let's go." I said kissing his cheek. He followed me to the elevator as I led him hand-in-hand. We got in the elevator and he held me with one arm around my waist. "I had to kill a government guy again." He said calmly. "Anyone I know?" "Maybe. Vincent Belmont." "Oh so pretty young then, wasn't he like 24?" "Yeah that's the one. Damn shame he held intel about where he got his fortune. It's ours now. Got it from CIA because he was stalking one of our agents, I tried to get him to tell me who his sponsor was, I got a name but he didn't get anything out of it obviously." I chuckled, "People think they're secure but B613 is always one step ahead." He nodded as the elevator door opened again to the main floor. I followed him to his car, the black paint was shimmering in the moonlight. We walked while holding hands until we approached his car. He let go and opened the cars door for me. I got in. "Thank you." I said. "Chivalry is never dead with me." I smiled, "What a gent." He laughed, "Anything for you." He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. He opened the door and got inside. He revved up the loud engine and every time he did so he smiled at the sound. Men and their muscle cars. I can't say much because I like the sound too. He looked at me, "I'll never get tired of that", he had just gotten this car a week ago, after he took a job that paid extremely well, this was only a small fraction of what he could get. He also used some of that for the diamond ring that I looked down at and smiled again. He saw me looking at it. "The ring looks better with you wearing it, that's for sure." With one hand on the wheel he extended his free hand and held my left hand. Our hands rested on my thigh as we drove towards the restaurant. He rubbed my thumb with his. I looked over to see him still smiling. "Is there something you're not telling me?" "You'll see. You'll see." I rolled my eyes. "Ok then." He smirked. A million different scenarios went through my head as we approached the restaurant.


	2. All is Well: Olivia:

Olivia:

My phone was ringing. I looked at my phone sitting on the coffee table. It was Fitz. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the couch, picking up my wine glass as I leaned back. It was sent to voicemail but immediately after he called again. I ignored it. He's so persistent. I heard a knock on my door. The nerve! I got up and looked through the peep hole. Fitz was standing with a big grin on his face as he fixed his tie. The confidence in his stance was intimidating. I opened the door with a straight face. "Liv! You know I got you that phone to answer, not to ignore." He said stepping ever so closer to me. I stepped back, "Not tonight, Mr. President." He walked into my apartment and stood by the couch. I had no files on my desk, nor did I have my tv on. "Doesn't seem to be a busy night." I closed the door, "Doesn't mean I want you to come into my apartment just for a late night booty call." He moved so that his body was mere centimeters away. "Liv, I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do, you know that." He said tenderly. "How do you know that I want this right now." "There's a specific look in your eyes that gives me a hint, there are so many different looks, this one is my favorite." I rolled my eyes visibly. "Liv...I," he put his hand on my face and put his free hand around my waist. I melted in his arms sighing deeply. Every intention of keeping my composure flew out the window. My arms went around his head as our mouths met with passion. He started unzipping my dress but I stepped back. I turned away and lightly touched my lip. "We shouldn't be doing this, your divorce, it's too risky." He sighed. "We've been doing this for the past four years, the press is just as observant as before if they haven't noticed us yet then who's to say they ever will?" He leaned closer to me. "Anyways in the next year or so I plan on making you my First Lady." He whispered ever so quietly. I grinned. "So what are you saying, Fitz." He smiled, "See you've relaxed, that means you are letting me in, I have to do this every time, but it's so worth it. Everyday, every hour, every... minute I get to spend with you, is like a moment in heaven, and if I have to fight for it I will, until the end of time. I will never stop fighting, so if you don't want me now, then that's ok, I can come back later, I... love you. And you know it, and you've said you loved me too, so I will never forget when you said those words." I blushed and tried to hide it. He lifted his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Before he pulled back he held his face close to mine. His breath smelled of peppermints. I took my chance and kissed him soundly. He welcomed the kiss and slowly turned his head to kiss the other side of my lips. His kisses were amazing, they were mesmerizing. He held my face between his hands as he pushed me lightly against the wall with his body. I started sliding off his dress jacket as he kissed my neck. I tilted my head back exposing more skin on my neck. I ran my hands through his loose curly hair. He came back to kissing me so passionately I almost melted at his touch. Every time we were together I was the best version of myself, but sometimes I just couldn't bear becoming unstable. I'm known as Olivia Pope, the fixer, but when it was just me and him, he was the fixer of my conscious. He was breathing heavily in the anticipation of what was to come of the night. He took his dress jacket off completely. He reached behind my back to unzip my dress as he kissed me deeply. I slid out of my dress and he stood back for a moment. I pulled him closer by his tie. I hadn't been wearing a bra that day so when I took off my dress it revealed all of my exposed skin. I loosened his tie as we kept our grip while kissing. I took it off as he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up so that I was sitting, legs wide on the table against the wall in my dining room. His breath was hot with passion as he started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his well chiseled chest and defined abs. My arms went around his head as he unbuckled his belt. His lips curved into a smile as I unzipped his pants and started pushing them off his waist. Our lips separated after long passionate kisses, and I opened my eyes to see him gazing over my body then up to my eyes, the whole time he had a huge smile on his face. "It's been 3 months and 4 days since we've been like this, I just want to take my time." I smiled in return. "Then let's not waste time, Mr. President." I said in a seductive tone. "See when you say it like that.." I cut off his train of thought as I brought him into another kiss. I pushed him back so I could stand up. I took his hand and led him to my bedroom. Before he followed me he finished taking off his pants, leaving just his boxer briefs to be discarded later. Before I could finally lead him into the room he grabbed my waist and brought my body close to his. "You're beautiful." He said stepping so that I stepped back as he pushed me towards the bed. He laid me down on the bed and took off his boxer briefs. I grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as he reached down and slid my thong off. He held my thigh and lifted it as he brought his waist close to mine. My breath hitched as our bodies became one. He leaned over me so that his chest was against mine. After the action of the night I laid beside him with my head on his chest. His left arm was around my shoulders and his other hand was resting on my arm which was extended over his torso. I gazed at his relaxed face, but I knew he couldn't stay all night. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. He sighed deeply. "All I ask is that I get one full night with you, sometime soon this can come true, but for now…" He paused and sat up on the edge of the bed. I came behind him and put my arms around his waist. I leaned my head on his back. "The country needs you bright and early, we can always savor these moments, makes them more significant." He got up off the bed and turned towards me. He smiled. "Too bad there are no vacation days as president. We could spend some time in the… sun." He said leaning towards me to kiss me yet again. I held his face in my hands as I gave him a goodbye kiss. He gathered his clothes from around my apartment and changed into them. He opened the apartment door and I watched him look out into the hallway. I was still in bed, with sheets covering my bare body as he turned back at me and gave a slight grin my direction. His secret service agents had been waiting patiently in the hallway. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, I laid back on the bed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, Fitz and I were back on good terms, hopefully I won't do anything to screw it up next time. Most likely he'll push my buttons and something will go down, but for now, I couldn't wait to go to work. I got dressed into a white dress, classy and elegant, I liked to show my clients I was in charge, it was something I liked to call "The White Hat", meaning I had the upperhand in situations. I picked up a ring from off my nightstand. It was a Doux Bebe, a gift from Fitz, it was technically a promise ring but only he and I and a few select coworkers such as Quinn, Abby, Huck, Stephen and Harrison knew about it. Marcus was too new of a recruit to know this. Eventually he would know but that's not at the top of my priorities. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my apartment. I had no visible expression on my face I walked through the lobby of my apartment complex, people stared as if I was the only person walking with a proud ganter. I walked out the door to find paparazzi surrounding the building complex, a typical morning. I walked to my car, successfully getting through and blocking out the questions of the news reporters. One question made me turn around, I had heard a simple question, saying, "Are you the President's mistress?" I looked him in the eye and said, "Do you think the President is dumb enough to risk his position as leader of the free world on a woman?" I turned back around and got into the car. I knew what I just said was wrong, in different ways, but I couldn't raise suspicion. I drove off with the lingering thought that some random journalist found out about us. I pushed it as far back in my mind as I possibly could. I pulled into the parking lot of my company and paused for a minute. I gained my composure like I do everyday and walked in with confidence. Quinn was arguing with Huck I noticed the engagement ring on her finger, Charlie finally asked her. He had asked me permission since Quinn had no father or mother to ask. As soon as he did I knew how perfect he was for her. Despite his rough past, he's changed in a way that's suitable to at least start a normal life, well what was normal for him and Quinn. I intervened in the conversation and calmed Huck down. "Thank you." Quinn said, "Charlie is one lucky guy," I said in return. (Part after in chapter 1 [skipping to when she leaves to go to the White House.]). After a couple hours at the office and a requested visit to the White House by Mellie, I headed out again. I reached the White House gates and parked my car. I got out and walked up the security check in. "Ms. Pope, good to see you again." The guard said, "How's the family?" I asked while still walking, "Doing well, doing well, thank you. Have a great day," He said watching me walk past him. "Right back at you." I said looking back for a second so that he could hear me. He waved. I waved back by putting one hand up and I kept walking. I entered the White House and made my way towards the Oval Office. I heard the person in the desk across from the office calling out to the President "Olivia Pope, Mr. President." "Send her in." I heard his voice saying. I walked into the room and he had a smile on his face. "Close the door, Emily." He said to the lady who introduced me into the room. "Yes, sir." She closed the door as she exited. Fitz started walking towards me. I stood firm in my place. "Mellie said you needed me?" "I always need you." He said taking me into his arms. I cleared my throat and got out of his arms. I walked to the corner by the window behind the Oval Desk. He followed me eagerly. I put my hand behind his head and brought him into a quick embrace. I released him but he came back in for another kiss. We stood there, hiding from the cameras like we had for the past 4 years. We stood close to each other in silence as we took in each other's presence. These moments were sacred, the eye of the world was always prying and our quiet moments were scarce. With the finalizing of the President's and First Lady's divorce, the outside eye was looking closer than ever to discover the truth about the cause of the separation. I pushed him gently away. "We need to slow down, we're getting careless, we can't..." I said putting my hand on his chest. "But we can, Livvie. This is our safe spot we're safe. You don't have to worry, I'm not careless." He said pushing my hair behind my ear. He cupped my face. "I would never jeopardize this, I know my way around." I smiled. "You know we can't do this as often. Not with the re-election on top of Mellie and your divorce. It's not... smart." "Can we please stop talking about my divorce like it's an open wound. It's the best things that's happened to me throughout the entirety of my presidency, if only I had known you before Mellie and I made the arrangements." I sighed, he doesn't know the risk he's putting on himself. If we were seen together there would be no chance of him ever winning the presidential debates. He'll have to be patient if he wants everything to work the way that I've planned. I looked into his blue eyes which were gazing into mine. "My plan is steadfast, we'll have to wait long enough to let America deem you as an eligible bachelor and then that's where I come in." "You know I can be patient. Sometimes I just choose not to." I laughed. "Well I know you choose not to a lot when it comes to things like this." He looked away and smirked. "Who would blame me?" He asked bringing me closer by my waist. I rested my hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes again. I kissed his soft lips one last time before I turned to leave. He grabbed my arm lightly. "Don't go." "You have a world to run." He smirked. He lifted his finger and traced my cheekbone. He backed away slightly and walked around me. He sat in his Presidency chair, the chair every patriot wants to sit in, and crossed his legs and sat, sophisticated as Charlotte, the Oval Office Communicator walked in, announcing the arrival of Mellie. Mellie walked in with confidence as she cane through the doorway. My phone started ringing. It was... Charlie? I answered. "Excuse me, one moment." I said covering the microphone of my phone so that Charlie didn't hear. I walked out of the room and lifted the phone to my ear.(Charlie "went to the bathroom" while him and Quinn were tutoring, and that's when he made this call). "Yes, Charlie? What is it?" He coughed. "Sorry" he said hitting his chest so he could clear his throat. "I wanted to do something special for Rob... er.. Quinn tonight. I have a dinner plan so we were already planning on doing that, but I was thinking maybe we could find a way to sort of have a celebration with all her friends and possibly her brother." He paused, waiting for my answer. "And you needed to call me, why?" "You're Olivia Pope, one of Quinn's closest friends," the name of Quinn didn't roll of his tongue, you could tell he rarely used her name when speaking about her. He continued, "I need someone to arrange it because my ways are definitely different and I don't think it's a smart way when dealing with a family member, I guess." I laughed. "You would be right, with the controversy aside and Hollis Doyle in jail for it I don't think there is any more reason to keep her secluded. People may think it's suspicious when they hear of her connection, but that's what we're here for, a new life is hers for the taking and I think she wouldn't mind if her brother was part of that. I think it would mean a lot." "Will it make her happy?" He asked genuinely. "You really love her, don't you." "I wouldn't be asking you to arrange a dinner for her if I didn't." "Fair enough. Leave it to me, I'll arrange everything and invite everyone, just make sure you're there by 6:15." He hesitated. "Would it really be considered as my gift to her if you did everything?" "Charlie if there's one thing I'm good at it's doing everything, and not taking credit. I promise the credit will be to you, for the sake of the occasion." "Means a lot, Liv, thank you." "Anything I can do for Quinn is like a privilege, if there's anything else you need, I'll do it. Unless of course it's.. B613 related." I said continuing to walk down the hall to the outside door. "Don't act like you don't want to be a big dog, Liv. You've got Command in your blood, you just don't see it. Thanks again, anyway I can repay you I will. See you tonight." "Bye, Charlie." I walked to my car and looked back towards the Oval Office window, I could see Fitz watching me as I opened the car door. My phone rang again as I saw Fitz dial a number into his phone. I answered, since he was watching anyways there was no reason to ignore. "Work." I said simply. "Did I say you could leave?" He asked smirking through the window. There was a glare so I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell they had the soft wrinkles by the side when he smiled. "I have work, Charlie and Quinn got engag.." "Wait Charlie as in.. B613?" "That's the one, anyways, he's planned a celebration, I guess you could call it, in which I am attending and I am preparing it." "And I'm not invited? What a shame." He shook his head. I turned towards my car. "I have to go." "I'll see you later then." "You can't.." He hung up. I'm off to plan an engagement party I don't need to worry about what will happen later. I got into my car and closed the door. I inserted the keys and turned on the ignition. I drove off towards the office yet again. When I got there I had already called everyone I needed to, and scheduled the reservation. Bryan had become overjoyed in the announcement of his sister's still existence. He had thought she died in the explosion that took place, he would most likely be the first person there, ready to greet his sister, whom he though was dead for the past 4 years. I hurried into the elevator and up to the office. I rushed to my office and picked up a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, my most expensive bottle of wine. It would be my gift as I did not have time to pick something else up somewhere, and it was fitting enough, for an engagement anyways, the wedding gift would have to be something more. I turned back around and went back to my car. I knew I would be the last one there, as long as Quinn and Charlie were there in time it'd be fine. I pulled up in front of the restaurant and I could see Charlie and Quinn sitting in his car. I got out of my car and walked to the back door, so that Quinn didn't see me entering the building. Everyone was there, now to wait for the couple to walk in.


End file.
